Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER
is a V-Cinema release for ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, serving as an epilogue for the series. The direct-to-video film was released on June 20, 2014. Synopsis 100 years in the future, the descendants of Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, and Utsusemimaru must fight back against the revived Deboth. Plot In 2114, 100 years after the first Kyoryugers' victory against Deboth Army, another batch of Deboth came from a wormhole in a form of Zorimas lead by Debo Akidamonne and Debo Harudamonne. A new team of Kyoryuger continued their predecessor's legacy, arrived and transformed with different colors and easily defeated the Zorimas despite their clumsiness and inexperience. The two Deboth furiously lectured the new Kyoryugers' mistakes for not correctly according themselves to their predecessors. Debo Natsudamonne and Debo Fuyudamonne joined in and all four Deboth monsters made their team-up pose, later effortlessly defeating the Kyoryugers. The Deboth Army Generals appeared and introduced themselves: Thousand-Faced High Priest Gaos, Remorseful Knight Arslevan, Submission Knight Sneldo (reincarnation of Raging Knight Dogold) and Jealousy Knight Hoshigaron (reincarnation of Sorrowful Knight Aigaron). After 100 years trapped in subspace, they grew empowered and ready their attacks on humanity. Before Gaos would lay in injury on them, Zyudenryu Bragigas emerged and escorted them to safety. Candelilla and Luckyuro were distraught by the events, thinking that using random Zyudenchi wouldn't work and they had forgotten the original colors from 100 years in the past. Soujiro-kun leaves after voicing his desire to quit, followed by the others except Nobuta-chan. Nobuta revealed that he felt compatible with his color as Candelilla removed his glasses, it reminds her of Nobuharu and his color, blue thus firing up Nobuta's spirit. Dai-kun remembered his ancestors' success as Kyoryugers, yet always looked up to them and gaining confidence once becoming one. Ami-neesan tried to remember her father's advice but failed. While Dai-kun takes a walk, he found a small white T-Rex tailing him, but it quickly ran into hiding once spotted. At their base, Gaos revealed his subordinate a piece of Transcendenterfly God Deboth's cells. To revive God Deboth, they must collect humans' negative emotions of self loathing, regret and envy. While Gaos can't remember much on how past Deboth armies looked like, Arslevan accepted his given duty and requested Sneldo and Hoshigaron to work on other plans. Both Uppy and Icchan continued their luxurious lives until the 116 year old Souji Rippukan hit their backs for giving up their duties with his great-grandson, Soujiro, who joined him late. He advised the two to find their true Brave in their hearts while escorting Soujiro away from the bowling alley. Luckyuro skipped Candelilla's orders where she witnessed the premiere of a seventh remake of her favorite anime. She spotted the movie's ticket and tried to grab it but fell into Hoshigaron's trap. While Dai-kun searched for the small T-Rex, Arslevan ambushed him and absorbed his regret for becoming a Kyoryuger. Sneldo ambushed a convoy of broken-hearted men and captured them for his sacrifice. While Cadelilla was in despair, Torin revealed to her the place where he stores all of the Zyudenchi, cheering her up again. The white T-Rex quickly saved Dai-kun and attacked Arslevan. Torin appeared to Dai-kun and revealed that the white T-Rex, Gabutyra was angered at Dai-kun for his cowardly outlook. Witnessing his white color, Dai-kun thought his true color is white until Torin revealed that his white color is Dai-kun's lack of potential and gives him a Zyudenchi before disappearing. Ami-neesan and Nobuta spread the bad news to Dai-kun with Nobuta offered himself to go after them. Ami-neesan followed him, telling that even if she's weak, she can't abandon those in trouble. While Icchan was practicing his singing, he accidentally combined some words in his lyrics (Parasagun and black) and finally got his true color. During Uppy's bowling training, he spotted a gold-colored bowling and managed to get a perfect strike, thus receiving his true color. Soujiro finally defeated his great-grandfather, receiving his true color, green and inheriting the Feather Edge while being encouraged by his ancestor. Soon, Soujiro, Icchan and Nobuta attacked Sneldo and received proper colors of Zyudenchi from Candelilla, transforming themselves into Kyoryu Green, Black and Blue. Before they could free the victims, the four season Debo Monsters hold them off until Ami-neesan and Uppy appeared and he used his gold bowling ball to attack. He received his proper Zyudenchi but found something wrong. After Debo Harudamonne played his Shamisen, he remembered the samurai theme, thus receiving the Gabrichanger from Zyudenryu Pteragordon and transformed into Kyoryu Gold. After freeing the captives, Ami-neesan saved Candelilla from Debo Akidamonne, thus receiving her true color and her true Zyudenchi as she assumed Kyoryu Pink. All of them used Zyuden Brave Finish on the Debo Akidamonne and Harudamonne, whom were used as shields by their subordinates. Tracking the remaining Debo Monsters, all members of Deboth Army finally revealed themselves and presented Luckyuro as their hostage. They incapacitate all of the Kyoryugers, even Candelilla and Luckyuro with Gaos intending to use the collected negative emotions to revive God Deboth until Arslevan back-stabbed all of his subordinates, revealing them as his pawns and him as the true embodiment of God Deboth's regret. He had previously wiped the memories of past Kyoryugers and Deboth Army from everyone as he absorbed his comrades. Candelilla finally remembered the very place they stand in was the birthplace of God Deboth. Arslevan took Luckyuro's Quick Quick Joyuro watering can and grew into giant proportions as he took his leave in a dimensional gate. Dai-kun, whom was tailing them all along, jumped into the portal as well to stop him. After ditched by Arslevan, Gabutyra saved him and turned red, revealing his true color. Gabutyra transformed into the Gabutyra De Carnival Gun and used Torin's Zyudenchi, thus bringing him to his ancestor's era. After arriving in January 2014, Arslevan met resistance with Zyudenryu and Kyoryu Silver and Violet. Dai-kun met with the main six past Kyoryugers, he finally remembered his family's words about Brave. The transformed Kyoryugers used Gigant Kyoryuzin and expelled Arslevan back to the future, as well bringing Dai-kun back to his proper time. Back in 2114, Dai-kun regrouped with his teammates and received his Zyudenchi. They transformed into Kyoryugers and fought Arslevan and his armies as Candelilla sang the Earth's melody. Confronting Debo Yukidamonne and Natsudamonne, Kyoryu Red assumed Kyoryu Red Carnival Western and finished them with Zyuden Carnival Finish. Arslevan met his end when the Kyoryugers summoned their predecessors and used Twelve Zyuden Great Brave Finish. In 2014, the present Kyoryugers are distraught to learn Deboth's existence in 2114, but Daigo confided that their successors would take care of them. As Yayoi tried to analyze for whom Daigo would marry in the future, Souji was scolded by Rin and being chased out from the cafe they hanged out. In the future, while the Kyoryugers watched the sunset, Gaos, Sneldo and Hoshigaron revealed themselves to be alive, having survived Arslevan's destruction. As they took their leave, the Kyoryugers still had no fear in their sight and tried to continue their ancestor's legacy. After the credits, the present Kyoryugers thank the audience for their support during the battle against Deboth while also promising that they will meet again someday. Dai-kun briefly appears to tell the viewers he'll see them in 100 years, before the other Kyoryugers wish their audience a final farewell. Continuity and Placement *The story that occurs 100 years in the future does not require placement, even though it does rely on matters that happen after the series ends, including Candelilla and Luckyuro's final side-switching and an inference in the final episode that someone else was behind Deboth and originally sent it to Earth. However, when Dai-kun goes 100 years into the past, it is during a period prior to the endgame after Wise God Torin gains the Kyoryu Silver powers (it should also be noted that Ramirez and Tessai are absent). The best place to put it would be before Brave 43 (when certain matters begin to emerge that lead directly to the endgame 100 years prior). Characters Kyoryugers Past Kyoryugers Allies *Wise Goddess Candelilla *Wise Goddess Apprentice Luckyuro *Rin Katsuyama *Souji Rippukan (116 years old) *Wise God Torin (100 years after) Villains *Deboth Army **Thousand-Faced High Priest Gaos **Remorseful Knight Arslevan **Submission Knight Sneldo **Jealousy Knight Hoshigallon **Seasons Beatings ***Debo Vaacance ***Debo Yanasanta ***Debo Tangosekku ***Debo Akidamonne Cast * , : * , : * , : * , : * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Boy: *Clerk: *Mother: Zyudenchi *Future Kyoryugers - Special (summons past Kyoryugers) **Kyoryu Navy/Red - Special (time travel), Kentrospiker, Carnival, Parasagun + Zakutor + Gabutyra (Western Carnival) **Kyoryu Silver/Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Gray/Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Cyan/Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Violet/Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The title of this special is similar to the Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger s special Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER, except this special takes place a century after. **One other difference is that the Hurricaneger special actually came out 10 years after its series finale, as opposed to this special coming out only a few months after Kyoryuger's finale. *Yamato Kinjo's 100 Years After character is the only character to use his ancestor's powers in both incarnations of the team. Ironically, Yamato will work on the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, but as that series' black ranger Hyeonjun Jeon. *Like the [[Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters|previous Returns Movie]], 100 YEARS AFTER contains a reworking of the opening credits, with the second verse of the theme song instead of the first verse. **Also like the previous Returns movie, a new version of the ending credits was made, featuring the new team. However, unlike the last movie, this one features a re-mix of the orignal song. *The ending of this special has Candelilla unable to snap her fingers properly, even though she was able to do so properly in the season finale. References Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Epilogue Movie Category:Written by Riku Sanjo